Revenge for Red
by JediAsh21
Summary: Ciel now has the power to take care of some unfinished bussines without the help of Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**JediAsh here with another new story, one that is not Star Wars related! Haha well I hope you all enjoy! **

The room was dark and the young master lay in his bed when suddenly he sat up. Something wasn't right, he had always slept soundly throughout the night without a problem, however he hadn't been sleeping right ever since that day. Suddenly a black figure came into the room, he held a candle to light the darkened room.

"Master is everything alright?"

Ciel looked up at his butler Sebastian in the dim candle light.

"No, I can't sleep. Dress me, I want to go out," Ciel told his butler.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. His master wanted to go out this late at night?

"Master you have quite a busy schedule tomorrow and you need your rest. It is far too late to want to go out my Lord," said Sebastian.

Ciel glared at his butler, then without warning pulled Sebastian's shirt collar and forced his face to meet his.

"I am your master and you shall do as I say! Now dress me!" shouted Ciel. He released Sebastian and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Sebastian to follow the orders he was given.

Sebastian looked at his young master. He stood straight then bowed, "As you wish my lord."

He then turned and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his masters' clothes. He rubbed his neck a bit. He had forgotten how strong Ciel had become. Ever since that day he learned what that demon Hannah Anafeloz had done to his young master nothing has ever been quite the same. His master was always enraged by the smallest of things, and he hasn't been sleeping at all since he became a demon. If only he had reached his master sooner this could have all been avoided. 'Damn that Claude Faustus.' Sebastian turned from the dresser with all of Ciel's clothes and began to dress him. He finished buttoning his shirt and put on his shoes.

"Well then Master what is it you wish to do?" asked Sebastian.

"That's none of your business," said Ciel in a curt tone.

Without another word Ciel headed for the door. Sebastian began to follow. Ciel turned around,

"Don't follow me"

Sebastian stopped, "Master I-"

Ciel raised a hand to silence his butler. He didn't say another word and stared out the door. Sebastian thought to himself, 'He didn't exactly give me a direct order to stay here.' Sebastian got his coat and headed after his young master, he would spy on him and make certain he was kept safe, after all, that is his duty for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2: A Stroll Around London

Chapter 2: A Stroll around London

Sebastian followed his young master into town. It had begun to rain and the wind was starting to pick up. Ciel continued to walk around. He looked like he was searching for something but Sebastian didn't know what it was exactly. A few moments passed and Ciel seemed to be going in no particular direction, he simply traveled from point A to B then back again then suddenly straight to point C. What was he doing? Where the hell was he going? Perhaps his master was lost trying to find a way home. Sebastian waited to hear if his master would soon call his name to be taken back home. There was nothing, only the sound of rain hitting the concrete around him. Suddenly there was a loud scream. Ciel's head shot up immediately and he began to run towards the screaming. Sebastian followed but secretly, still not wanting to be seen by his master. Ciel arrived to where the screaming had been heard. There lay a woman stained in her own blood, her murderer was gone. In all honesty Ciel didn't care who murdered this girl, that's not why he was there. He looked around for a bit when suddenly there was a flash of red…he had arrived.

"Well if it isn't Bassy's little nuisance. What brings you here so late? Here to investigate?" said the reaper with a sly grin on his face. "Wha- Wait! Where is my Bassy? I didn't take this shift to see you!"

Grell took a moment and noticed Ciel's eyes. They weren't the glowing blue that they usually were. No this time they were the same eyes that his love Sebastian had dawned.

"Wait a minute, what the heck is up with your eyes?"

Ciel merely looked at the dumbfounded reaper. Then suddenly Ciel swung at the reaper punching him right in the jaw. Grell was sent back and hit the nearest building with great force. The reaper emerged,

"What the hell was that for!? You stupid little brat my face is delicate it is to be handled with care!"

Grell raised his death scythe and started it up. Sebastian kept a close eye on them both. What had his master just done? Has he gone mad? Why would he deliberately go and pick a fight with a reaper? He looked at his master and observed his next actions.

"Grell Sutcliff I am here to avenge my aunt Red. Now that I possess great power, you shall die by my hand!" Announced Ciel.

"What? I had thought we settled this months ago!" shouted Grell.

"No, Sebastian failed to kill you and now I shall finish what I intended to carry out that day when you murdered my aunt!"

Ciel rushed forward and landed a blow to Grell's right shoulder. Then quickly he turned around to give him another blow, however this time Grell managed to dodge Ciel's attack and land a few feet from him.

"Look kid I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to play with children."

Grell began to walk away, he was through with Ciel. However Ciel wasn't about to let him get away.

"Sebastian I order you to keep Grell from escaping!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, but he quickly followed his master's orders and landed directly in front of Grell. Grell stopped and his eyes where full of lust.

"Oh Bassy you're here!" He tried to throw himself onto Sebastian but Sebastian moved out of the way and Grell fell to the floor with a loud _'thud!' _Sebastian looked at his young master.

"You knew I was here?" asked the butler.

"Of course I knew you were here, after all, I didn't give you a direct order not to follow me."

Sebastian kept his gaze on his master. "So there was a reason for that?"

"Naturally," replied Ciel. "I intend to kill this reaper once and for all. I only want you to make certain he doesn't escape."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes of course my lord."

Grell got up from his position and faced Ciel.

"So you really intend to kill me for you precious aunt?" Grell gave a chuckle as his scythe roared to life. "Don't worry once I finish you I'll take good care of Bassy!"

Grell lurched forward and Ciel quickly moved from the death scythes' grizzly teeth. Sebastian watched as his master fought the grim reaper, a part of him wanted to help but knew his master would forbid it the moment he moved. Ciel finally managed to land a blow to the reapers face. Grell recovered quickly and kicked Ciel knocking him over. Grell brought down his scythe but before it could pierce Ciel he rolled out of the way. Grell pulled his scythe from the ground and swung at Ciel again, this time cutting a slight gash in his left arm. Sebastian could only stand and watch his young lord fight the skilled reaper. Ciel found another opening and began to violently punch at Grells torso and face. That's when Grell became enraged.

"I TOLD YOU! NOT THE FACE!"

Grell grabbed Ciel by the neck and pinned him against a wall.

"I'll teach you to hit a lady in the face!" Grell began to drive his scythe into Ciel's stomach. Sebastian could wait no longer he quickly ran and pulled Grell from Ciel. Grell did a backflip and smiled at Sebastian.

"Why Bassy aren't you disobedient today? He told you to stay back. Now let him finish what he started!"

"My master said to keep you from escaping. However he did not give me a direct order not to interfere. So what do you say Grell, let us dance once more." Said Sebastian with a wink.

"Oh my dear Bassy I have been longing to dance with you again. Let us make this night one to remember for the rest of our eternal lives."

Sebastian leaped up into the air as did Grell. They both started attacking each other at unbelievable speeds. It amazing that not one of them has landed a striking blow anywhere yet. Sebastian then ducked under Grells scythe and kicked upward smashing Grell right in the jaw. Grell was sent flying back just a bit but then managed to keep his balance. He lashed forward at Sebastian violently swinging his scythe.

Ciel regained some strength and managed to sit upright. He looked up and watched both his butler and the reaper dueled. Ciel then tried to stand. He managed to get to his feet without stumbling and then he cringed in pain as he grabbed his stomach. There was quite a bit of blood, he lifted his shirt only to find a small gash. Sebastian had saved him before Grell could cut any deeper. Looking up again at the two fighting Ciel saw that Sebastian finally managed to pin Grell to the side of a building.

Grell was terrified but at the same time he loved being held by Bassy at such a close range. Even his cold stare was enough to make Grells body hot with passion.

"Oh my dear sweet Bassy there are a great many things we could do in this position. If only you would leave that brat behind and come off with me. Oh if only my Bassy."

Sebastian tightened his grip on Grell.

"Indeed there are a great many things we could do. Like this for instance." Sebastian slammed his fist deep into Grells stomach forcing him to cough up blood. "You see Grell I am my masters and my masters alone. I belong to no other as long as our contract remains. And ever since that witch turned my young lord into a demon that contract shall remain forever."

"What a shame my Bassy, forever in service to an immature brat. Why don't you let me kill him and free you from your curse? What do you say?"

The thought hadn't crossed Sebastian's mind. If he let Grell kill Ciel then he would be free from their contract. Would it work? Sebastian turned his head to see his master looking up at the both of them. If he played his cards right he could be a free demon once again. But was he really going to betray his master?


End file.
